y aun la extraño tanto
by Mahidelin
Summary: Y aun la extraño tanto.su calida sonrisa alumbrando mi mañana y sus dulces labios saludando a mi alma, ella era simplemente hermosa… hermosa y perfecta, llena de sueños y sorpresas para mi.


_**Y aun la extraño tanto**_

Extraño el calido abrazo que me daba cada tarde, el fiero rugido que soltaba cada vez que le enfadaba y hasta lo cómica que era su expresión cada mañana cuando caía de la cama, su calida sonrisa alumbrando mi mañana y sus dulces labios saludando a mi alma, ella era simplemente hermosa… hermosa y perfecta, llena de sueños y sorpresas para mi.

La manera en la que me miraba es algo que jamás olvidare, sus ojos esmeralda se tornaban azulados únicamente cuando me veía y eso me hacia saltar de emoción así… podría decir que maldigo el día en que ella se fue de mi lado, pero no es así lo único que maldigo es el tiempo que deje escapar de mis manos en lugar de hacerla feliz, pero ella me conocía, si, me conocía y antes de marcharme me hizo saber que eso no fue culpa mía y nunca olvidare la intensidad de su mirada mientras prometía que vendría pronto por mi…

Y aun la extraño tanto, a pesar de los años mi amor no ha cambiado…

Ahora miro al cielo en la penumbra de mi habitación y pienso en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos y en todos los sueños que no se cumplieron solo por que nos gano el tiempo, estoy cansado… tan cansado que hasta mi mente juega conmigo, la veo ahí parada frente a mi con el vestido verde que traía cuando la conocí, su sonrisa no se aparta de su rostro y se acerca a mi lentamente como lo hacia cuando vivía…

- lamento la tardanza – no lo creo. No puede ser posible… siento como si realmente fuera ella… ¿acaso la extraño tanto que no puedo estar sin soñarla a mi lado? – E venido para que celebremos juntos… solo en esta fecha podrá ser así… - su mirada es tan sincera como antes y sigo sin creérmelo…

- pero…

- no empieces con tu escepticismo y bésame… bésame como solo tu has podido y déjame ser feliz otra vez, aunque no sea eterno – no se si sea cierto, pero no me importa, si es un sueño lo tendré de nuevo si es real lo recordare por siempre, pero no pienso seguir siendo de los que pierden tiempo pensando demasiado en lo que pasa y en lo que pasara… así que la he abrazado y la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mió es tan magnifico que no ago más que tocar sus labios con los míos y aquella descarga eléctrica que llevaba alejada de mi a regresado en un parpadeo…

Ella me besa con pasión y amor, tal como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y me acaricia con malicia, como solo ella podría… sus besos encienden cada parte de mi ser así como le dan luz a mi alma. Le dan la fuerza y vida que necesitaba… sus caricias han pasado a ser casi salvajes y se desase de mi ropa de una muy hábil manera, como ya antes lo había hecho, como aprendió a hacerlo… yo tengo miedo de seguirla besando y que ella desaparezca de mi lado, pero no puedo detenerme… le quito el vestido con tanto cuidado… si lo se soy tonto, pero siento que si lo ago aprisa la ilusión se romperá y jamás sucederá de nuevo… su piel es pálida, pero es tan hermosa y más cuando la luz de la luna le ilumina y no puedo evitar hundirme en su cuello y besarlo… descendiendo hasta sus senos donde ya tantas veces había probado la dulzura de su ser, los acaricio, los beso y sonrió al ver su rostro, tan sonriente como antes…

Me levanta el rostro con sus manos y me besa tan apasionada que me siento florar… recorre mi cuerpo son sus besos haciéndome sentir tan feliz de estar a su lado de nuevo, ya sea por una ilusión o por que realmente este ahí… su mirada delata sus intenciones y sin esperar retira de si el resto de su ropa dejando al descubierto su desnudez… la abrazo, la beso y la recuesto… con suaves besos bajo hasta su intimidad donde la beso y disfruto de aquella cercanía que anhelaba tanto… la escucho gemir y eso es simplemente perfecto… subo hasta su altura y le beso los labios sintiendo su mirada llena de amor y algo que no sabría describir y mientras la beso me fundo en sus adentros haciendo que aquella unión que un día establecimos se reanudara con más fuerza mientras nuestros cuerpos danzaban en el lecho de la que aun sigue siendo nuestra habitación…

Nos hemos amado toda la noche y ahora siento como si esto fuera solo el comienzo… me e tumbado a su lado por el cansancio y la abrazo como si no existiera un mañana, por que se que no lo ahí… ella me mira con aquella atención que me hacia vibrar…

- recuérdalo… que yo lo recordare… - no entiendo muy bien, pero no importa lo único que quiero es disfrutar cada segundo… - la próxima vez vendré por ti… - me dice mientras se acurruca en mi pecho…

- Sakura ya deja de hablar… se muy bien que volverás – no se por que lo dije, pero la sentí reír…

- tan directo como siempre… mi amado Syaoran… - su nombre suena tan bien viniendo de ella…

- yo también te amo – no pude dejar de decirlo y a pesar de que la veo desvanecerse no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho… ella es mi amada Sakura a la única a la que amare así me cueste mil vidas…

Y con el llegar de la luz miro al exterior pensando en que aun la extraño tanto, pero se que ella cumplirá su promesa y solo entonces seremos realmente felices… mientras tanto me queda el recuerdo de nuestra ultima noche juntos…

**Fin**

**Bien pues espero que les allá gustado me esforcé para hacer esto especialmente por el día de muertos o noche de brujas como quieran llamarle jeje bueno dejen sus comentarios xaito pórtense mal y no le teman a los muertos… **


End file.
